Conventionally, a seatback attached to a rear end of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat may include a metallic seatback frame, a pad material covering a front side of the seatback frame, a skin member covering the surface of the pad material and having an edge extending to the rear side of the seatback, and a back board attached to the rear side of the seatback frame. See WO2012/157099A and JP2013-47076A, for instance.
In such a conventional seatback, there is some difficulty in eliminating a gap that may be created between the skin member and the overlying edge part of the back board particularly because the skin member is deformable owing to the underlying pad material. Such a gap is undesirable in terms of the external appearance and the commercial acceptability of the vehicle seat.